Hanya Talk Show Biasa
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa lelah karena perang yang tertunda akibat filler, mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan menjadikan mereka sebagai Host di salah satu TV swasta. Apa dan bagaimana? entahlah semua tertulis dalam fict di dalam ini./Bad Sumarry/Abal & Gaje/RnR? please.


"Gwaaa"

Semua mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Berteriak kesetanan entah apa yang dia cemaskan.

"Hoy, _Dobe_ , ada apa teriak-teriak." ucap Sasuke di belakangnya. mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan. Ia balikan badannya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengguncang bahu Sasuke. Brutal.

"Apa kau tidak lihat _Teme_? Kau tidak lihat, HAAH?" sembur Naruto. Terus mengguncang pundak Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu _Dobe_ , kau membuatku mual." Ia tak bercanda dengan itu, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan perutnya terasa mual. Tangan Sasuke mencoba menghentikan kedua tangan Naruto yang mengguncangnya.

" _Teme_ ~ lihat ini. Aku tidak menyukai warna hitam, aku ingin warna kuning." Naruto menunjukan jasnya yang berwarna hitam. Nampak wajah kusut di wajah rubah itu. Sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Apa masalahnya. Mau kau pakai jas hitam atau kuning, tak akan ada yang memperdulikanmu." ujar tajam Sasuke. Berbalik dan melangkah pada meja untuknya duduk. Naruto semakin merajuk.

"Bukankah aku akan terlihat _kakkoi_ jika menggunakan jas kuning?" tanyanya. Memperlihatkan gambar dimana ia bergaya ria dengan pose yang yah, keren dengan jas berwarna kuning membalut tubuh tegap pemuda itu yang menurutnya menambah daya _eksenterik_ untuknya, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kuning? Kau malah terlihat seperti segundukan kotoran yang sering ku buang di kloset." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto yang dibilang begitu tentu saja amarahnya tersulut. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah.

" _Horra_ , _Teme_. Memangnya kau tidak begitu? Bahkan kau terlihat seperti kotoran yang biasa Sapi keluarkan dari anusnya." ejek Naruto keras.

Twict

Perempatan muncul di kepala Sasuke. Urat kemarahannya menegang akibat ucapan Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa, _Baka_ _Dobe_?" onixnya menatap tajam pada Saphire Naruto. Bersiap menancapkan api amarah pada wajah sang pemuda pirang. Sedang yang ditatap malah membuat mimik wajah bodoh yang tentunya bermaksud menantang.

"Oy, Oy, bukankah katanya Uchiha itu pandai mengontrol emosi? Lihatlah tuan Uchiha di sana. Dia membuat wajah yang menggelikan hanya karena kotoran." ejeknya, menaik turunkan alis dengan senyum yang menjengkelkan ;untuk Sasuke.

"Kau, tak akan ku maafkan!"

"O ya? Bukankah aku tak perduli?" Naruto menjulurkan lidah dengan kedua tangannya dengan tangan menarik kelopak mata bagian bawah.

"Grrr, _Dobe!_ "

" _Teme!_ "

"Hey, Kalian yang di sana. Mau sampai kapan memainkan drama romantis sepasang sahabat? Acara akan dimulai." Seorang pria bermasker menengahi. Menunjuk-nunjuk jam yang berada di tangannya sebagai isyarat.

"Apa maksudmu drama Romantis, HAH?" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ah, _Yare-Yare_. Bersiaplah kalian. Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Kembali ke tempat kalian." ucap pria bermasker itu, tepatnya perintah. Mendengarnya, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menjauhkan diri, berjalan menjauh mengambil tempat duduk. Tetapi tidak dengan mata mereka, api permusuhan jelas tercetak di masing-masing manik. Saling berperang dalam pandangan.

Pria bermasker menepukan tangannya meminta perhatian dari semua kru.

"Mohon perhatiannya semua. Acara akan segera kita mulai. Semua bersiap."

Kakashi mengacungkan ketiga jarinya di udara. Menatap semua kru televisi dan mengangguk memberi isyarat bahwa memang acara akan segera dimulai.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengudara dalam... Tiga... Dua... Satu... Action."

 **Disclimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Humor & Parody [Ini talk Show] (Gagal)**

 **Warning : Umh~, Ya. Masih sama, gak ada yang beda. Typo, OOC, dan bla-bla-blanya. ^^**

 **Setting : Seperti di Ini Talk Show.**

 **Apa anda tidak suka? Langkah tepat untuk klik di pojok kanan atas bertanda merah, atau pojok kiri atas bertanda panah, atau juga pojok kiri bawah dan anda bisa juga menekan di pojok kanan bawah. Silahkan ^^**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Clik

 **Dududug dududug dududug tweewwewweeew~**

"Okay, pemirsa yang ada di studio, di rumah ataupun di medan perang yang masih melawan Uchiha Madara dan kebetulan menyaksikan acara ini, kembali lagi bersama saya, Ninja yang berganti pekerjaan menjadi Host, Naruto _Kakkoi Desu_. Bersama teman saya di sebelah sana..." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk dengan gaya Cool sembari tersenyum miring.

"... Konsultan Host kita, yang sama sedang mencari nafkah menjadi host yaitu Dadang Cebok."

 **Dugdug Cess** [Kiba memainkan drumnya.]

Senyum Sasuke hilang dari peradaban mendengar nama yang disebut Naruto untuknya. ' _Dadang Cebok? WTH for that's fucking Name.'_ Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto sedang Naruto nyengir lebar menantang.

" _Dobe_." ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan namun tak digubris Naruto.

"Okay, seperti biasa kami pada malam ini akan mendatangkan seorang tamu, yang merupakan artis papan datar. Yang namanya telah tersohor di seluruh desa Konoha. Tidak lain tidak bukan, inilah dia." ucap Naruto.

Terlihat seseorang masuk dari pintu. Berlenggok ria dengan senyum yang menawan dan rambut buble gum yang bergoyang indah. Tepuk riuh penonton menyambut kedatangan dara merah jambu tersebut.

"Hai, semuanya apa kabar." Salam gadis itu, bersalaman dan bercipika-cipiki dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri dengan senang hati melakukannya, bahkan tak sungkan ia berlama-lama menempelkan kedua pipinya pada pipi gadis itu. Rasa kenyal lembut dan bikin hati berdebar Naruto menghayatinya penuh nikmat.

 _ **Twew**_

"Aaw, jangan dicubit, jangan dicubit." rintih Naruto kala perutnya mendapat putaran keras dari jari-jari Sakura.

"AAARGH!" Semua yang melihat _sweatdrop_ .

"Ehemrg, selamat malam. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura." Sasuke mengambil alih, tetap bersikap cool dengan gayanya yang aduhai. Menghiraukan Naruto yang bersujud ria sembari memegang perutnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Malam, Sasuke. _Alhamdulilah_ keadaanku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"K-K-Keadaanku tidak baik-baik saja." Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Mencoba berdiri dan mendudukan diri di kursi.

"Itu karena kau membuatku malu." ujar Sakura. Melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan wajahnya yang ia buang. Sasuke hanya menatap keduanya dengan tidak minat.

"Oy, Oy _Teme_. Sekarang giranmu bicara." Sasuke menaikan alisnya tak mengerti. Naruto menggeram marah.

"Argh, RASENGGAN. Kau tidak membaca naskah apa?" ujar Naruto. Tangannya dengan gatal menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar. Menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada tablet yang ada di mejanya. Menggulirkannya mencari dialog untuknya. Membacanya sebentar, dirinya langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Hn, apa setelah ini kau sibuk?"

 **Bletak**

Sebuah mickrophone menyentuh jidat Sasuke dengan mulus. "Oy, _Dobe_ apa maksudnya itu?" Sasuke menggebrak meja keras. Melancarkan tatapan membunuh pada si pirang.

Naruto ikut berdiri dengan amarahnya. "Kau sendiri apa maksudmu menanyakan Sakura sibuk atau tidak?" ucap marah Naruto.

"Itu tuntutan skrip, Bodoh. Kau tidak membacanya?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto. "Di skrip tertulis 'Apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini' bukan 'apa kau sibuk setelah ini', _Bakayaro_." Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke ikut membalas.

"Apa bedanya, _Boke_." Sarkas Sasuke. Kilatan listrik beradu dari mata Sasuke dan Naruto. Percikannya sampai menyilaukan mata Gaara yang sedang melihat acara TV tersebut.

"Efek filmnya sampai terasa." gumam datar Gaara. Tangannya meraba-raba sesuatu di meja tepat di sampingnya. Mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan, ia lekas memakainya. Sebuah kaca mata hitam.

"Ini lebih baik."

Duak

Duak

.

.

.

"Salahmu, _Dobe_." Sasuke bergumam di tempat duduknya. Di kepalanya terbentuk sebuah bola bulat merah mengepul, Atau mungkin... Sebuah benjolan?

Naruto mendecih. Keadaannya pun sama seperti Sasuke. "Itu salahmu karena menggoda 'Dia'." gumam Naruto di kursinya.

"Oh~, masih mau bertengkar, ya?"

 **Krak**

Sakura membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. Menatap penuh dengan kilatan menyeramkan dan senyum mengerikan. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"A-Ah~, se-sebaiknya kita lanjutkan acaranya. I-iyakan, _Teme_?" ujar Naruto gugup. Menyamankan posisi duduknya yang serasa panas.

"Hn. Y-ya." ikut Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang ambil alih. Umh, S-Sakura, apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang ada projek untuk klip dan album terbaru. Hehe." Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinganya gugup.

"Uwaah, benarkah itu? Aku tak tahu." Sakura sweatdrop. ' _Hebat sekali aktingnya, padahal dia yang pulang pergi menjemputku.'_

"Lain kali ajak aku yang main di klipmu ya. Siapa tau nanti akan banyak tawaran film untukku. Misalnya di 'Avenger'." Aura bling-bling mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Bahkan senyum cemerlang tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto saat membayangkan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

 **Krik Krik Krik**

"Hiraukan si _Baka Dobe._ Umh, dari kabar yang beredar, sekarang kamu juga sedang sibuk latihan bela diri ,ya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, Begitulah. Kan saat ini lagi musim-musimnya tuh yang namanya... _Etto~_... Apa namanya? Togel? Bogel? Begol? Ituloh yang sering mencuri motor." Sasuke sweatdrop kembali.

"Mungkin maksud Sakura adalah begal. Bukan begitu?" ucap Naruto yang saat ini telah tuntas dengan lamunannya.

"Ya itu yang aku maksud." Sakura menanggapi dengan antusias. Bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

 **Krik Krik**

"Apa dia memang normal?" gumam Sasuke.

 **Duak**

Satu meja menghantam tubuh Sasuke membuatnya terjengkang.

" _Baka Dobe."_ gumam Sasuke sebelum kepalanya tergolek tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba menetralkan emosi yang sempat meninggi.

"Oh, ya. Kan tadi Sakura bilang sedang sibuk bikin klip dan Album."

"Ya."

"Terus bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu menjadi ninja medis? Apa Sakura vakum dari dunia ninja?" tanya Naruto. Menumpangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri sembari tubuh bersandar pada kursi.

"Umh, tidak juga. Tak jarang aku juga pergi ke medan perang untuk membantu yang lain, tapi tak jarang juga aku mengambil libur. Yah, berhubung Tsunade- _sishou_ ada di sana, jadi aku diam-diam keluar dari medan perang."

 **Krik Krik**

"Bukannya itu lari dari tugas, Sakura?"

Mata Sakura berkilat, menatap tajam Naruto dengan jambrudnya "Oh, jadi setelah kau menceramahi Obito, kau juga mau menceramahiku, Begitu?"

Naruto berkeringat dingin. "A-Ahaha Sakura pasti haus. Kan dari rumah sampe sini berlari, cakramu pasti terkuras, dan lagi udara sedang panas-panasnya, 'kan?"

"Ha? iya sih."

"Hm, baiklah, ada minuman _special_ khas acara ini. Hinata- _Chan_. Hinata- _Chaaan_ ~." teriak Naruto. Mendengar satu nama yang dikenalnya, mata Sasuke terbuka dengan cepat. Menyingkirkan meja yang menimpa tubuhnya dan lekas menyamankan posisi duduknya. Bersikap _staycool_.

"H-Hai, m-minumnya akan segera datang." tampak seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo, berbaju khas seorang maid dengan manik lavender sebagai penghias mata. Berjalan lemah gemulai sembari membawa minuman dalam nampan. Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak dengan wajah merona melihat wanita elok yang tengah membawa nampan itu. Bahkan tak segan darah keluar dari hidung mereka.

"Hinata- _Chaan_ ~, kau can-."

 **Tweeeww**

"Wadaauuu~." Naruto yang tadinya akan menerjang sang maid meraung kesakitan saat telinganya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ya, Naruto- _Kun_ ~." Ujar Sakura penuh penekanan. Memelintir telinga Naruto membuat sang empu mengaduh dengan keras.

" _I-Itai~_ , ampun Sakura. Ampun. Aku hanya mengagumi ' **Boing** 'nya saja. Tidak dengan orang- _ITTAII~._ " Naruto merasakan telinganya semakin keras tertarik. Bahkan ia merasakan urat-urat di telinganya putus seketika.

"Punyaku memang datar, kok. Memang datar." Sakura semakin memelintir telinga Naruto.

" _ITTAAI~"_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan Hinata menatap dengan khawatir.

"J-jangan tunggu kami di chapter dua, Di-Di sini aja... _ITTAI_ ~"

 **Jreng jreng jreng jreeet...**

 **End**

 **A/N : Nyeeesss banget, kriuknya pas. G-A-R-I-N-G. GARING. Gak tau apa yang saya tulis di atas, apa memang pantas atau tidak saya tidak tau. T-T**

 **Gak mau basa-basi. Bagi anda-anda semua, yang manis, yang baik, yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng (meski aku tau kalo aku yang paling ganteng), relakah kalian mengikhlaskan jari-jari kalian sekedar mengetik review untuk fict yang tidak berguna ini. Kasihanilah hamba. Kebenaran tak pernah melewatkan review untuk fict yang di bacanya.**

 **Review please**


End file.
